


Kiss the Sun Goodbye

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anarchy, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: Donghyuck would die for anarchy. And he did. Unfortunate for Lee Jeno, he had to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	Kiss the Sun Goodbye

“You can’t just keep going out every single night, Donghyuck,” Jeno spat, holding Donghyuck’s skateboard in his hand, almost a threat that he would break it.

Donghyuck tightened his grip on his backpack strap, all too well aware of the clinking of the metal cans inside. "I don't recall asking for your permission, Jeno," he replied coldly. "I have work to do," 

Jeno stared him down. He was an elder vampire in one of the strictest clans to ever exist. Frozen in time, his face appeared to be twenty years old. Pitch black hair that was kept nicely styled. Piercing blue eyes. And, of course, the pointy little canine fangs that exposed what he was. Donghyuck didn't particularly like him. He didn't like him at all. Maybe he was bitter that his past life had been snatched away from him- not that it was Jeno's fault, he was just given the responsibility of "taking care of him."

"Do you have ANY sense of respect?" Jeno asked snidely.

Donghyuck could have gotten aggressive. He could have gotten angry. But instead, he just strode forward, snatching his skateboard out of Jeno's hands with a "you're dead to me" look on his face. "Not for you." He was going to go out tonight whether Jeno liked it or not.

Donghyuck smirked as the building burned down. “I am a fucking god,” he whispered, shaking a spray can, painting an anarchy symbol on the sidewalk. Maybe he was a little too in love with the way the flames danced for him, maybe he wasn't. But he could stand there watching for hours if it wasn't for the incessant bitching from behind him. Jeno.

Donghyuck turned sharply on his heel to glare at him, finger pressed down on the aerosol tab. "Do you never stop running your mouth? You're the one that insisted on following me here to babysit me." 

Jeno shoved his hands in his pockets to remind himself not to strangle Donghyuck. 

Let's backtrack a little. Donghyuck and Jeno were both vampires, the former recently turned. He was an anarchist, for one, leading the movement at the beginning of a new era...the ‘90s. A punk. And a goddamn pyromaniac. Jeno had saved Donghyuck's life, for god knows what reason. Donghyuck was just another human, left for dead in the middle of the street because someone with a white-collar wanted everyone who opposed the government to be wiped out.

One of the senior vampires from Jeno's clan had swooped in and dragged Donghyuck out of harm's way, forcing him to drink their blood, and in turn, drinking his. Donghyuck remembered almost nothing. All he knew was that that same vampire had basically dropped him off at Jeno's place, telling him he's his responsibility now, and to not let him die. God, was that a big mistake on their part.

Donghyuck didn't hate him. No, he just hated everything Jeno stood for. Law. Order. Following the "old ways" of vampires. Often he'd tell Jeno to pull the stick out of his ass, earning him dirty looks. He had nothing to prove, so why should he give a shit?

They clashed all too often, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but wonder just exactly why he’d been handed off to Jeno and not one of the older vampires. Surely this was more of a job for them? Regardless, Jeno still tried to teach him the vampire ways, visibly trying to keep his composure. Donghyuck couldn’t care less, however- yeah, yeah, never expose the clan, these are the old vampires who are near gods, blah, blah, blah. Jeno always told him he had a lot to learn, but Donghyuck very rarely listened.

Donghyuck was a messy killer. There was no way around it. Many nights he’d come in, blood still staining his shirt, some poor sap lifeless in their front yard because he just simply could not be fucked to get rid of him when he was too busy enjoying the feeling of… well, being alive. 

Jeno looked at him in revulsion from the kitchen- a little ironic to have a kitchen when you’re a vampire, right? “Go clean yourself up,” he grumbled, pulling open a fridge drawer and throwing a blood bag at him. “Drink those until you can learn to not behave like a fucking animal,” his words were laced with spite. 

Donghyuck caught it without taking his eyes off of Jeno, nails piercing the plastic like it was nothing, causing blood to spurt everywhere. “No, thanks,” he replied sweetly. “This shit is stale. Vampires are animals anyway, so what’s the problem?” 

Jeno’s lip curled in distaste and he just shook his head. “I think you’re letting the human side of you take over. I may not have brought you into the vampire world, but I can sure fucking take you out of it.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise.

The other just smiled, but it didn’t touch his eyes. “You wouldn’t know what it’s like to be human, so I don’t think you should even be talking on it,” And with that, he was gone, stepping over the dead body just minding its own business laying on their lawn. He didn’t give a shit, he had things to do. 

When he came home, though, he was met with an all too pleasant surprise. Quietly playing from the massive library was one of Donghyuck’s records- Bikini Kill. He stood in the doorway, smiling at Jeno who had his back turned to him, silently listening to Jigsaw Youth, one of Donghyuck’s favorites. A small, genuine smile found its way to his lips. “Enjoying punk, huh?” he finally spoke, hands in his pockets almost sheepishly. “You didn’t strike me as the type.”

Jeno probably would have gone red if he could have. “I was just...curious. I’ve never understood anything going on in the human world, never cared to. But I saw your records just laying on the table, so…”

Donghyuck walked forward. Maybe Jeno wasn’t too bad after all, just stubborn, but he’d never tell him that. “There’s plenty more if you ever get curious again. I could teach you. There’s so much to learn about this scene,” 

Jeno was quiet for a moment or two before he nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”

So everyday after that, Donghyuck would teach him something new. He taught him about the rising music of the time- Nirvana, the absolutely offensive Green Day, Bikini Kill, etc etc. He taught him about what he stood for- anti-government, which got him a scowl, freedom for all, and that there would be violence if need be. He told him about the group of misfits he ran with- Yuta, Renjun, Mark, Jaemin, Sicheng, and Taeyong. They were always on their feet, ready to take to the streets if something went down. It wasn’t a very pleasant time for humans, and something needed to be done about it. That’s what they were there for. Jeno was a great listener, surprisingly. Donghyuck almost felt bad for giving him a bad time most of the time. A few weeks passed after that. They still didn’t care much for each other, but it became easier to be in the same room and just chill. They didn’t belong to each other, but they subconsciously appreciated each other nonetheless. 

“C’mon, Jen… be a little rebellious with me. Plus, you’d look good as a blonde,” Donghyuck smirked, looking over Jeno’s head into the mirror, bleaching supplies all set out on the center.

Jeno met his eyes, quiet for a moment. “...fine.”

Donghyuck held in his chuckle, pulling the gloves over his hands so he could get to work. An hour later, Jeno’s hair was washed out and he was the prettiest bottle blonde. “Jen…” he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. True to vampire nature, it was still as silky soft as before Donghyuck poured bleach into it. Lucky bastard. “You look...really fucking good.”

Jeno met his eyes in the mirror once more, having been quiet the entire time Donghyuck was working on his hair. “You think so?” the barest hint of a smile pressed his lips upwards. 

“Yeah. I think it suits you. Keep it like that.”

Things were getting easier. Donghyuck was able to slip out of their house without a fight- so he called Renjun up. He hadn’t seen him in a hot minute.

Renjun slipped into the seat across from Donghyuck, eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Donghyuck, you’re….alive.”

Donghyuck smirked at him, taking a sip at the dry martini. “Uh-huh. Been a while, Jun.”

“A while? You completely disappeared off the face of the fucking earth, dude. What the fuck happened?”

His grin only widened and Renjun seemed to note the sharpened canines sitting pretty in his mouth. “....Hyuck?” he whispered.

Donghyuck reached across the table and squeezed his hand, fully aware his own were ice cold. “Breathe.”

Renjun flinched back, but when he looked at him, he wasn’t scared. There wasn’t any fear on his face. “So that’s why you’ve been gone,” he whispered.

“Yes.”

The two of them were quiet before Renjun nodded, surprisingly accepting the truth. “Great. Cool. Just don’t eat me, yeah?”

Donghyuck’s grin was back out. “I can’t make that promise.” He threw a wink at him before he shook his head.

Days later, Renjun asked the group of outcasts if they wanted to all get together. The others were busy, but he and Yuta weren’t. And that was okay. Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the others just yet. It was a process.

It'd been a while since he'd last seen Nakamoto Yuta- ages, it seemed like. His hair, snow-white, touched his shoulders. Was that another addition to his vast collection of ear piercings?

Donghyuck was sliding into the booth next to Renjun when his brain started going apeshit. His senses were off the radar. His eyes flicked up….and landed on Yuta, who was staring directly at him. It was a while until Donghyuck finally cleared his throat, mumbling about how he was going to go outside for a cigarette. And lo and behold, Yuta was right behind him.

Donghyuck spun on his heel to face him, cigarette lit and hanging from his lips. "Why do you fucking smell like that?" He spat, inhaling deeply.

All Yuta could do was smile, lighting a cigarette of his own, taking his sweet time to reply. "I could ask you the same question, Hyuck. Why do you smell like that? I could smell you before you even got here,"

Donghyuck blanched at that and while he floundered to figure out what to say, he nervously flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette. "I…"

"Hold on. Is that why you were gone? You were busy….changing?" A flash of what looked like sympathy flicked through Yuta's eyes before it was gone.

Donghyuck nodded, "yeah...my owner didn't want me going anywhere unless he was babysitting me," the word 'owner' left his lips in such a bitter, sarcastic tone.

Yuta arched his pierced eyebrow curiously. “Anyone I would know?” he asked casually.

Donghyuck knew he probably SHOULDN’T say. But was he going to? Yep, yes he was. “Mm...Lee Jeno.”

Yuta nearly choked on the smoke he was inhaling. “....Lee Jeno?” he finally got out, his playful demeanor changing entirely. 

Hyuck smiled at him innocently, “uh-huh. Why, d’ya know him?” 

His friend gave him the look he expected. “Yeah, who doesn’t fucking know him?” 

Donghyuck shrugged, his coyness slipping out, “I didn’t before one of his family dragged me off of the street in the middle of the night and dropped me off at his place,” he chirped.

Yuta side-eyed him suspiciously. Hyuck knew EXACTLY how that sounded. “He didn’t strike me as someone who had the guts to do that,” he snorted, shaking his head, flicking his cigarette into the public ashtray.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “he's not the one that changed me, stupidass...I was dying and for whatever reason, they decided to save me.”

Yuta was quiet for a moment. “It’s not like that family to do things like that...none of the old families would care about a common human.” There was something in Yuta’s gaze that was entirely unreadable, and it bothered Donghyuck to no end. Yuta knew something that he didn’t. “Anyway,” a smile was back on his face like things hadn’t just gotten weird. “Let’s go back in, yeah?” he swung his arm around his shoulders.

Donghyuck slammed the door a little too hard when he got home. He’d done a little nosying around after he and Yuta had spoken. He'd found out that Yuta was right. He wasn't just a common fucking human. His family, years and years ago, were actually….he didn't even want to dwell on it. For now. “Jeno?” he called, trying to mask the feelings that were clouding his brain at the moment. 

“What, Donghyuck?” Jeno replied tiredly, rubbing his face as he walked down the expansive staircase. 

“C’mere, I don’t wanna shout,”

It was a fire and it was torrential downpour. It was freezing cold but made his blood boil...in a pleasant sort of way.

Donghyuck pushed Jeno backward up against the door of the refrigerator, blood baggie long forgotten about, holding the front of Jeno's stupid fake leather jacket with his fists.

"Don't read into this, you're just hot," he grumbled against his lips. But Jeno reciprocated in every single way, hands gripping his hips as carefully as he could- Donghyuck couldn't be hurt, of course, but he also didn't want to leave bruises.

Jeno hoisted Donghyuck up by his thighs, carrying him over to the marble counter, trying to win the fight for dominance.

Donghyuck simply let him. He let him pull his slacks down his legs, nipping at his thighs, fangs very gently piercing his skin.

They didn’t talk much after that. They didn’t need to. Donghyuck pulled his hair as Jeno rolled his hips into him, face pressed against Jeno’s neck, brushing his sharp canines against his marble skin. “Jesus fucking Christ,” it was a breath, it was a sigh, it was relief. 

That only encouraged Jeno to pick up the pace. They went again and again, their stamina never depleted, rolling around, fighting for dominance over each other. Donghyuck was in control, then Jeno was. Then neither of them were. Then both of them were. 

Donghyuck had Jeno pinned on his back, kissing down his jawline. "So when were you planning on telling me I'm a descendant of some revered witch?” he whispered against his skin.

Without missing a beat, Jeno replied in the same whisper, “I wasn’t.”


End file.
